Of Demons and Hollows
by grimmich
Summary: If the Shinigami thought the Hollows were bad enough, wait til they see the demons! And of course the priestess that comes with them... Contains some Rukia bashing, because I don't like how she hits Ichigo and well I just don't like her, or Orihime, but I'll be nice to Inoue. has dirty language and violence.
1. Ch1 Ichigo's first demon

Blanket story disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Inuyasha or Bleach's story line or characters, I also do not own anything that is linked at the bottom of the page.

Similar to how my other story came about I woke up with this thought in my head and it wouldn't come out… so I wrote it down. Enjoy, tell me what you think. Oh and if you have the time check out my other story, which is of the Harry Potter category. If you do, then please also vote on my poll, I can't update until I have some votes!

* * *

"What the hell is that!" Ichigo yelled to Rukia.

"How the hell should I know!?" she screamed back as they continued to run. There were great crashing sounds behind them as a giant grotesque half man half centipede **thing **pursued them.

***flashback-30 minutes ago***

"Ichigo, there is a heavy concentration of spiritual pressure about five miles out of town in the middle of the woods, I think it is a powerful hollow!" Rukia said urgently. "It looks like it is headed for town!"

"Then what are you waiting for, let's go!" Ichigo scowled as he pushed the soul reaper badge to his chest, his now empty body falling to his bed limply. He turned around offering his back for faster travel as she was still stuck in a gigi and unable to move at soul reaper speeds. With a twitch and a grumble she moved over and climbed on.

Ichigo quickly went out through the window and used shunpo (hoho) to go as fast as possible to the town limits and into the woods. Ichigo was glad that the closest human settlement to the woods was the cemetery that his mother was buried in, that meant he didn't have to be so careful as the cemetery was closed for its annual maintenance day.

When they finally got to the powerful entity they were confused. Where was it? Just then there was movement in the tree tops and Ichigo jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being swallowed by a huge half centipede half man who's 'body' was wrapped around several of the tree tops keeping it hidden until too late for normal people.

Ichigo quickly took a swipe at its face with his sword before it could pull back, hoping to get it over with quickly. The blade hit and sliced through _something_, then there was a spurt of green tinged red blood and an inhuman screech of pain as the thing reared back clutching its face. As the thing shook its head in pain Ichigo could still see a little of the things face. In that one look Ichigo noticed something off. Where was its bone mask? Why was it bleeding?!

"Rukia, I thought hollows didn't bleed and always had masks!"

"They do! This must not be a hollow!"

"Then how do I kill it?!"

"I don't know!" she screamed at him. So Ichigo being ever practical ran at her, grabbed her wrist and kept running forcing her to run with him just as the thing lunged at them angry at the pain and not willing to let its lunch get away…

***caught up with the present***

They continued running for their life as the thing snapped at their heads, then Ichigo spotted something. It looked like a giant boomerang! With its current trajectory he wasn't worried about it hitting them so he just kept running as he heard a dull thudding sound and a screech as a section of its body was cut off, though it was still alive (i) and angry. He followed the boomerang's previous path with his eyes as he kept running trying to see who threw it. Reversing the path he realized that it came from the foliage of one of the tree tops and started to look in the trees ahead, trying to see who it was just in time to see _someone_.

The figure was that of a tall woman. She was wearing some strange armor and she had a sword at her side. She was going from branch to branch almost as if she was running but there was more jump to it than usual running (think naruto). As she got to within a few feet of the running Ichigo and Rukia, she jumped down at an angle that sent her towards the thing. As she was going she pulled her sword from its sheath at her side, bringing her leg up _just so_ she turned her body a little horizontally (/) and performed a mid air flip to gain momentum. As she was coming back to her starting position her sword, now lightly glowing, sliced through the thing cutting its head from its shoulders. Then altering herself mid air again she brought the sword down the middle of the still writhing body, slicing it clean down the middle as she slowed her decent, landing softly as she finished the body. Once her feet were touching sold ground she flicked her sword forcefully, flinging the blood off as the body finished crashing to the ground around her, then sheathed her sword. Ichigo and Rukia, who had stopped running to see what would happen, were shocked. The woman turned towards them as they walked towards her.

Now that there wasn't a giant _thing_ trying to kill him Ichigo got a good look at the woman. She was wearing what looked like a black spandex catsuit or unitard that covered her from her neck down the top looked almost like that of a qipao dress with more material coming from under it. The strange armor was on her shoulder's, elbow, shins, and abdomen. The sword at her side was held in place with a sash (ii) the color of fresh blood, like the rest of her armor. The sash wrapped around her waist where it knotted and hung down. Her feet were encased in pair of black tabi boots (iii). She was also wearing some type of metal mask that had holes, like a gas mask, covering the lower half of her face held in place with a red strap, the black material from under her suit was going up under the mask. Her long slightly wavy raven colored hair was in a high pony tail and, now that she wasn't moving, hung down her back to stop at her hips. Her eyes were an unnatural color of blue (iv) but they were the most beautiful thing Ichigo had ever seen.

And then Rukia went and opened her big fucking mouth.

"Who the hell are you?" Rukia demanded, using her 'I'm Byakuya-sama's little sister so I get everything I want' voice.

The mysterious woman just blinked down at her once, then turned to Ichigo. As he had thought, she was very tall,especially for a woman, she looked to be about Ichigo's height of 6'2" maybe an inch shorter at most and properly proportioned. He coughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head with his left hand while he extended his right hand to her, "Sorry about Rukia," he glared at Rukia for a second. "She doesn't know what manners are. My name is Ichigo, thanks for helping back there." Rukia huffed, punched Ichigo in the arm, then stormed off muttering.

The woman scanned his face for a second then extended her right hand firmly grasping his forearm in a medieval European warriors hand shake. "Kagome." Her voice, though muffled from the mask, was soft but firm and strong. They released each other.

"So do you know what that thing was?" Ichigo asked curiously. After all she did come prepared to kill it, and succeeded.

"It was an Ōmukade (centipede) demon." She said simply.

"A d-demon" he stuttered in surprise. "but I thought those where just stories of hollows and that everyone could see them back then!"

"No, hollows have never been visible to those with no holy power or spiritual pressure. Though there were more with the ability then, there were not enough for there to be that many stories. Demons are very real." She explained as she started to walk over to the boomerang that she threw earlier. Now that he could see it properly it was huge! The thing was tall, a couple inches taller than him, it looked like it was made out of solid bone and was about 3 inches thick. His eyes bugged out a bit, the thing must have weighed a ton, but she casually picked it up with one hand like it was a piece of Styrofoam! Then he realized that she was starting to walk away after slinging the thing across her back.

"Wait, how do you kill them!?" he ask quickly before he lost the chance.

"Pretty much the same way you kill a hollow, you behead them. Though sometimes it is best to completely dismember them." She called over her shoulder as she kept walking. Ichigo blinked, and she was gone. He had to talk to Urahara...

* * *

i Think of it like a worm, if it is cut in half then the top keeps living and can re-grow what was cut off given enough time.

ii I want the sash and abdominal armor to look like the one in the picture here instead of the obi and triangle piece sango wears it is post #11252 by Tech-Priest community .wizards go /thread/ view/ 75882/ 19714094/ What _do _YOU _think _MY _character _looks _like?pg= 1126

iii fans .ask a ninja forum /topics /did -anyone -notice -the -ninja ?commentId= 1181368 %3A Comment %3A1115426

iv just look up: windyfrost Unnatural blue by ~NathTheMirv on google

I thought it would be ironic for Ichigo's first demon to be of the same species as Kagome's ^.^


	2. At Kisuke's

Thank you for all those wonderful votes! In case anyone was wondering Kisuke being her father blew the other option way out of the water! So her father he will be ^-^ Oh and i went back and fixed those reference links last chapter, I am sorry they didn't do their job earlier!

* * *

"Hey Urahara…!" Ichigo started saying, walking into the store only to pause. Urahara was humming to himself merrily as he dusted random things… Well this was unusual. "What are you doing?" Ichigo asked with a sigh.

"Why hello Ichigo! If you must know I am cleaning up, has to look nice for my special guest!" Kisuke all but sang.

"Who?" Ichigo asked with mild disbelief. While Urahara wasn't depressing neither was he usually _this_ happy.

"My daughter is coming to stay for a little while, she said she was visiting to help a friend with something!" he said cheerily as he continued his random cleaning.

"Whatever. " sigh "We have a slight problem though, me and Rukia just ran into a demon apparently." Ichigo just wanted to get out what he came here to say.

"Oh I'm sure that was fun." Kisuke said airily, like he wasn't even listening. "Tell me all about it later, bye bye!" Kisuke said turning him around and trying to shoo Ichigo out of the door over his protests. Just as he pushed him out the door and towards the street a sleek black Kawasaki ZZR1400 with a side car (i) pulled up with the smooth purr of an engine. The person driving the bike was female, not only made obvious by her apparent breasts but also because she wasn't wearing a helmet. The bike was turned off and the woman dismounted pulling off her fingerless leather gloves and unzipping her black leather jacket as she walked over to towards them.

Her hair was twisted into a large messy bun, it was black with a bluish purple sheen to it. She was wearing dark sunglasses so he couldn't see her eyes but she was beautiful. She had clear pale skin with shell pink lips, straight white teeth with sharp canines (ii) evident in her smile, a patrician nose, and high cheekbones. She was wearing an open leather jacket, under that she wore a plain white spaghetti strap tank top, and medium wash jeans tucked into a pair of knee high lace up combat boots (iii).

"Father!" she said with a smile. Reaching them she hugged Kisuke before turning to go back to the bike her smile more sly. "I have someone I want you to meet."

Back at the bike she bent over the side of the side car and picked something up. Turning back to them he realized it wasn't something, it was indeed someone. She was cradling a little boy with hair that matched Ichigo's own. The little boy hid his face in her shoulder as they came back over.

"This is Shippo, my son." Kagome said lightly. Kisuke fainted from shock. Kagome smirked a little as Shippo snuck a peak and snickered, Ichigo was standing there still trying to process the fact that Urahara had a daughter, she was HOT, and she had a son!

* * *

i www. Faster and faster 2008 /07 /bandito –hannigan –motor sports –kawasaki .html

ii I love sharp canine teeth, if I had my way **_everyone_ **would have them :D

iii utur nutopia 416_ 59_27 /lace -knee -high-c ombat- boots without the heel though

Ok so we have that part out of the way ^.^ I am sorry that this update is so short, but I am not even supposed to be on right now. I am in the dog house because I have stretched the bounds of over-procrastination and my teacher is bitching at my mom for my bad choices and lack of priorities. So I have to go and get my online math class taken care lest I get kick out again U_U I really hate math…. And everything else school related. Any who it may not be until next month that I get to update, but I am not abandoning this. If I can sneak it I will update but in the mean time I can still answer reviews because they are technically emails, right? So you can vote on whether or not she can become vizard or shinigami later, but know this she and the jewel are one and the same, so I might throw a little demon in the mix later if she does, I haven't decided yet. Or she could just be shinigami, miko, vizard, _and_ demon... I will try and get more out sooner than next month though!


	3. before I can't ask

Before I forget and get to school work: Who should be the friend that called her for help with the shinigami vs arrancar war?


End file.
